The Curse of Solaris Malfoy
by Skade
Summary: (A Star Wars Crossover) A new heir is found, one of the Forgotten Heirs of Malfoy, and is taken into the dark...


Untitled Document

**_The Curse  
_**_of  
**Solaris Malfoy**_

=O=****

**S T O P !**

This is a Star Wars/Harry Potter crossover. If you haven't seen Star Wars, or have only seen "The Phantom Menace" and not the 'original trilogy', hit your back button now because this story is not for you. And yes, it does go in the Harry Potter category because it leans mostly on that series with a smattering of Star Wars.

For those that love to keep little timelines of everything, this happens after "Return of the Jedi". More Author's notes at bottom, all I can say now is... A note to Giulia (Catriona Snape): You are going to HATE me for this, I swear! Mwa! And if you don't, I'll be very surprised.

=O=

It was a night in the deep of winter when a cloaked figure stood at his door. "Draco!"

The boy jerked his head up, blonde hair falling into his face. "Yes, Father?"

Lucius Malfoy looked at his son. "Come, Draco. It's time."

The words were left unspoken as the boy followed his father, black robes falling around him. The two walked quickly down the granite halls of the manor, until they came to a room only one had seen before.

Lucius opened the brass doorhandle quietly, while Draco held his breath, not knowing what to expect.

The ebony door opened up into a shrine, almost. Everything was in black, his shadow melded into the surroundings. Golden ribbonlike designs ran bordering everything, always in the same pattern. At the head of the room, the Malfoy crest stood, rendered in golden-fused glass and obsidian.

Silloette on silloette, Voldemort stood next to the arching gothic window, rows of Deatheaters to either side. With a bow, both Lucius and Draco filed into thier respective places.

Outside, the night glittered. Each Deatheater shivered as a pair of slitted red eyes rested on him for a split moment.

The glistening eyes got to Lucius, and a small hiss broke the silence. "Lucius! Why have you called us here?"

The cloaked man kept his face turned away. "To announce a new Malfoy heir."

A sneer. "And why gather us to do so?"

Lucius took a deep breath. "Because he is one of the Forgotten Heirs."

A murmur through the ranks. The Forgotten, a group of wisards who had tried to extend thier reach to the stars, consisted among others of one Malfoy. Was it truly possible that he had a heir, alive?

Lucius continued. "Within thier world his mastery of thier magics is renowned."

The buzz increased until Voldemort had to silence them. "And is he willing to join us?"

"He can be controlled, my lord. His father followed the path of darkness, and that shall be a powerful tool against him."

A small edge of a smirk appeared of Voldemort's face. "And his name?"

"Solaris Malfoy, as he shall be known," Lucius replied darkly, "Until then, thier world calls him...

"Luke Skywalker."

The cruel and twisted smile broke fully on Voldemort's features. "You have been loyal, Malfoy. Bring this... boy to me immediately." He turned to the rest of his ranks. "Dissmissed."

=O=

Author's Notes in the middle of everything: Oh, me, I'm evil, ain't I? ;) So, Luke is a Malfoy! Whoda thunk, huh?!

This rides on the crossover theory that Ani's father is actually the "Forgotten Malfoy". From there everything's pretty messed up, but hey... I think that Shimi's gotten zapped pretty good with a Memory Charm. And where did Ani get that blonde hair?!

=O=

A dream. That's what he was having, it was all a dream...

Bands of rope made from blacksnake skin writhed around his hands, binding them. It's all a dream, it's all a dream. A thousand lonely souls, ghosts, danced around him. It's all a dream, it's all a dream... right? Why am I dreaming with my eyes fully open?

Realization jerked him to full conciousness. He was crouching in the dark, wearing (surprisingly) his day clothes, emerald smoky figures around him. His skin prickled on his neck. Something... wasn't right... here.

And what was it the ghosts were chanting, as the pale - almost blonde - hair whipped around each face? It seemed to be a name, a name adressed to him. _Solaris! Solaris!_

Solaris? He wasn't 'Solaris', he was Luke... wasn't he?

He struggled to his feet, swayingly keeping his balance. The room was a spot that was worse than a void in the Force, it was... wrong. Twisted. Jaded. He couldn't use it, and he could almost feel the blackness tainting him with each breath, with each second he was in that spot.

A dark force nexus.

The ghosts, each having the same pearly semitransparent quality that Ben's specter had, began to chant louder. **_Solaris! Solaris!_**

With each calling of the strange and unearthly name, he had to fight his rising fear more. _Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. I will not be afraid!_

The blackness threatening to overwhelm him seemed to be raidiating from one spot in the room. Set on a pedestal among the black and morbid surroundings, the golden scarab gleamed and glittered on its red velvet pillow. Tiger's eye wings streching across its back, the symbol of ancient Egyptian protection sat, topaz eyes glittering. It looked so sweetly innocent, flaming gold among the darkness.

He froze.

The ghosts chant raised to a scream. **_SOLARIS! SOLARIS!_**

For a split second, he let his guard down, startled by the echoing screams. In that millisecond someone took advantage of him. With his defences down he was an easy target for a great wisard... especially a great dark lord.

Hurriedly regaining his wits, thinking nothing had happened, he turned back to the scarab. That was when two words seemed to spring to his lips of thier own accord.

"Solaris Incantem."

It had happened in just a moment.

With the two words, bands of glittering golden energy had shot out from the scarab, liquifying into a chain. Two of the same bands lashed out at him, carrying the scarab-talismin, affixing it to his neck. The gold fire-water ribbons emenating from the charm almost consumed him, making him cry out in the pain.

And suddenly... suddenly...

He found himself being conquered. Pushed down. His screams were no longer heard as Solaris Malfoy gritted his teeth against the pain, as Solaris Malfoy turned to face and bow down to his master, as Solaris Malfoy took over. Solaris seemed to smirk down on him, and Luke was left to go mad, a prisoner inside himself.

"Your servant is here, my Lord," Solaris whispered as he bowed.

=O=

Ohhhhh, I'm evil, evil, eeeeevillll!! Aren't I? Yes, I am going to continue this. I think. Or shall I just leave you hanging with this...? No, I need to explain the title. Anyway... This has been loads of fun to write, you wouldn't believe!

I'm going to _illustrate_ it _too._ I bet you all didn't know I was an artist, but I am!! The best in my grade, so my friends tell me, and in my opinion that ain't saying much. But I did do a 'title doodle' that I like and I'm going to scan in. I, alas, cannot draw an evil Mark Hammil so that will probably be all.

All flames shall be used to make a campfire on which we will make s'mores, roast marshmellows, and sing camp songs. Other than that, I'd be very oblidged to recieve any comments you have, even if it's "Luke's a Malfoy?! And he's EVIL?! You evil, evil person!!"


End file.
